Our story on the big screen
by Brokenheart05
Summary: Another Miraculous characters watching their own show. I have seen many of these but I had issues with those so I decided to write my own. Adrinette/LadyNoir of course as a main pairing but also having other pairings which will be revealed.
1. Stormy Weather

_Hello there - thank you for all the wonderful reviews on my story Deadliest Poison and I will try to update that weekly but Miraculous has me inspired a lot so here's another story for it which will probably have quicker updates. I have seen many of these stories but I never liked them all that much to be honest so I decided to do one of my own._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Stormy Weather**

Emily Kurtzberg knew messing with time wasn't a bright idea but this was necessary. Being the super heroine Honeybee wasn't easy but she wanted to meet her parents as well as…this just seemed too interesting to pass up and she had gotten her hands on this awesome new power so why not? This was how she had ended up dragging Marinette's whole class to the cinema. The class seemed perplexed and were all chatting amongst themselves when Emily blew a whistle, shutting everyone up.

"Okay, now I know you're wondering why you've all been brought here," Emily said softly with a smile. "Well, I'm from the future actually and have brought you all here to watch a show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir." She knew it was obvious she was from the future since she had blond shoulder-length wavy hair and sea-green eyes which matched a mixture of her parents perfectly. There were gasps at this.

"No way!" Alya cried excitedly. "We get to find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are? This will be awesome for my blog!"

Marinette had turned pale. So much for keeping her identity a secret…she didn't like this but she had a feeling there was really no choice. Even though she had to try at least. "Is that really right? I mean, Ladybug and Cat Noir keep their identities hidden for a reason."

Emily gave her a small smile, knowing why she was worried. "That is true, Marinette. But at the same time, that's why before we start, everyone needs to promise that these identities will not be revealed to public. If you can't make that promise, I will have your memories erased and you will have no recollection of what you see here. Is that understood?" She glared at everyone in the room particularly her mother and Alya.

Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Like I would do something like that - Ladybug is my idol after all! I'm not a huge fan of Cat Noir though…his puns are annoying."

Adrien tried to snort, wondering how his childhood friend would react to finding out who Chat Noir really was but didn't comment. There were a lot of similarities between Chloe and Emily now that he looked at it but it couldn't be could it?

Alya looked a little disappointed. "Well, I suppose so. If that's what you really want…" She had been so excited to share it on her blog but she did understand.

"I won't tell anyone!" Rose chimed in.

"Me neither, dude," Nino added causing Adrien to give his best friend a slight smile.

Juleka gave a small shrug. "I can understand why they keep it a secret and I'll keep their secret too."

Mylene leaned against Ivan who hugged her, both of them blushing slightly as they nodded as well.

Kim shrugged. "If they don't want that secret revealed, who am I to go and tell the world? It might be dangerous for Paris anyway."

"You saying something smart?" Alix teased causing Kim to flush angrily at her which she ignored. "But I agree with Kim."

Max shrugged as well. "It's simply logical not to say anything if the superheroes don't want us to. They do so much to save Paris every single day, so it's the least we can do to help make sure they succeed? Can you imagine what Hawkmoth could do with that information?"

Nathaniel looked disturbed at that thought. "I don't want to think about it…so I promise too…I want Paris to remain safe." He slowly looked through this drawings.

Sabrina glanced at Chloe once before shrugging. "I think it'll be really cool to find out who our superheroes are even if we can't tell anyone else so I agree too." Lila just simply nodded, although she didn't care if she remembered or forgot.

"I promise too," Marinette added, trying to make it look normal considering no one knew it.

Adrien quickly shrugged and nodded. "Same here."

Emily giggled a little bit at them considering she already knew before she turned back to the gigantic cinema screen. "Alright then we can begin. The first episode is called Stormy Weather."

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**_

 _ **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**_

 _ **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**_

 _ **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**_

 _ **Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**_

 _ **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**_

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**_

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**_

 _ **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**_

 _ **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**_

 _ **Manon: (giggles)**_

 _ **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**_

 _ **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**_

 _ **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**_

 _ **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**_

 _ **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**_

 _ **(Tikki appears)**_

 _ **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**_

"What is that?" Max wondered leaning close to the TV screen in curiosity.

"And why are we watching Maritrash anyway?" Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"You'll find out soon, Max," Emily said before Marinette could make an excuse for Tikki. "And Mo- I mean Chloe, please don't make comments like that. You're better than that."

Chloe stared at the girl who looked so much like her, almost catching the slip-up. Had she almost just called her Mom? Did she get married to Adrien in the future after all? The thought made her feel giddy inside and she winked at Adrien.

Adrien squirmed, a little uncomfortable at the wink but he was more curious at the sight of Tikki. Was that a kwami? He glanced over at his awkward classmate. Could she really be the cool and confident Ladybug?

 _ **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**_

Alya frowned at Marinette. "Why would you need to face villains?"

Marinette shifted a little nervously. "I helped Cat Noir with the Evillstrator once…" She knew that was a bad excuse because Alya still looked suspicious but she didn't want to give out her identity herself until it was revealed.

"Alya," Emily said sighing. "Please just keep watching."

The girl huffed but didn't ask any more questions. For now.

 _ **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**_

 _ **Marinette: Alya?**_

 _ **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**_

 _ **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**_

 _ **Alya: As we speak!**_

 _ **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**_

 _ **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh…"**_

Marinette sunk into her chair, face turning bright red as her classmates laughed at her. She didn't dare look at Adrien as she hid her face in an attempt to save some of her modesty.

Adrien meanwhile had turned pink himself and glanced over at Marinette, chuckling a bit at her embarrassment but didn't say anything.

"Like you even stand a chance Maritrash!" Chloe snapped and now Adrien frowned.

"Chloe…" Adrien said in a soft, yet stern voice. "Don't say stuff like that."

"She stands a better chance than you!" Alya shouted defensively and Juleka had to grab her to keep her from lunging at Chloe and attacking her.

"Mom…" Emily muttered quietly, never knowing how her mother could have been so cruel in the past. Marinette heard her and frowned but the girl didn't look at her.

"Can we please just continue watching?" Alix interrupted her classmates' bickering turning everyone's attention back to the screen.

 _ **Marinette: Stop it.**_

 _ **Manon Uh, who's she?**_

 _ **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**_

 _ **Alya: And who's she?**_

 _ **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**_

 _ **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**_

 _ **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**_

Alya chortled, amused at her best friends' antics. "I think I need to teach you that lesson."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I'd like to think I've gotten better."

 _ **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**_

 _ **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**_

 _ **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**_

 _ **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**_

 _ **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**_

 _ **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**_

"She actually believed you!" Nino snorted, surprised at how gullible little kids could be.

Alya smirked. "Am I good or am I good?"

Marinette shook her head at her best friend with a smile.

 _ **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**_

 _ **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**_

 _ **Manon: Yay!**_

 _ **Marinette: Okay!**_

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**_

 _ **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**_

 _ **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**_

 _ **Alec: Mireille!**_

 _ **Aurore: (Gasps)**_

 _ **(Crowd cheers)**_

 _ **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**_

 _ **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**_

 _ **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**_

"Really?" Nino said sarcastically. "That's really gonna make him feel better!" He honestly didn't understand how some people thought.

"That's really mean," Rose said frowning.

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**_

Adrien and Marinette both leaned close to the screen, trying to take in the place and where it could be. Marinette had promised Tikki to find Hawkmoth and free the poor kwami that was being used as a slave.

"I wonder where that is," Marinette murmured, Adrien overhearing her.

"What was that?" Adrien asked looking at her curiously.

"N-nothing!" Marinette stammered blushing furiously and looking away from him causing Alya to chuckle.

"Hawkmoth seems so scary," Rose said with a shiver and Juleka placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir won't let him ever win," Juleka said with confidence and Marinette sent her a small smile as Rose relaxed a bit.

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**_

 _ **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**_

 _ **(The power suddenly goes down)**_

 _ **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**_

 _ **(The akuma enters the elevator)**_

 _ **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**_

 _ **(The power is up again)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**_

 _ **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**_

 _ **Aurore: Yes!**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**_

"So that's how it happens huh?" Max said peering at the screen curiously. "I always wondered how we were akumatised."

"I don't," Nino muttered, not liking to remember his time as The Bubbler. Adrien patted his shoulder sympathetically.

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Marinette turned bright red again, hiding her face. Oh why oh why did this have to show her most embarrassing moments?

Adrien raised an eyebrow, never noticing the adorable crush his classmate had on him. He glanced at her. "I like cats better." His tone was slightly teasing. He knew that was very Cat Noir of him as Marinette turned even redder, attempting to stutter out a reply.

 _ **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**_

 _ **Marinette: (giggles)**_

 _ **Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**_

 _ **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**_

 _ **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**_

 _ **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**_

 _ **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**_

 _ **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**_

Marinette did not look up. She couldn't. This was so embarrassing.

Alya patted her on the back, fighting back amused giggles as Marinette shifted to hide her face in her best friend's shoulder.

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**_

 _ **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**_

 _ **Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**_

 _ **Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**_

 _ **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**_

 _ **Marinette: Ah!**_

 _ **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**_

 _ **Manon: Come on!**_

 _ **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**_

 _ **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**_

 _ **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**_

 _ **Alya: But what about Adrien?**_

 _ **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**_

 _ **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**_

 _ **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**_

 _ **Scene: Park.**_

 _ **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**_

 _ **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**_

 _ **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**_

 _ **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**_

 _ **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**_

 _ **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**_

 _ **Marinette: Aw…**_

"Awwwww!" Rose cooed. "She's so adorable, Marinette I'd totally fall for that too!"

"Thanks," Marinette managed to mumble, voice muffled as her head was still buried in Alya's shoulder.

 _ **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**_

 _ **Civilian: Here's another one!**_

 _ **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**_

 _ **Alya: Who, me?**_

 _ **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**_

 _ **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**_

"That's loyal," Chloe commented with a chortle, glancing at Alya. "Missing the chance to have a photoshoot with a teen model for your best friend's sake."

Alya shrugged. "Adrien's cute and all, but Marinette's my best friend. I'd never go for the guy my best friend likes, it goes against every friendship code."

Marinette smiled at her. "Thanks Alya."

Sabrina looked touched at that, wondering if Chloe would do that for her. Emily glanced at her mother's best friend.

"She does," Emily assured Sabrina. "It just takes awhile."

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"Not in a million years," Lila hissed, glowering at Marinette. "You don't stand a chance."

Alya chortled, rolling her eyes. "Chloe has more of a chance before you, Lila and that says a lot."

"Um…thanks…I think?" Chloe was confused for once what to reply to that.

Adrien bit back a sigh although secretly agreed with Alya. If he wasn't already in love with Ladybug, he'd consider Marinette before either Chloe or Lila, but Chloe definitely had a chance before Lila ever did. Not that he had feelings beyond anything platonic for his childhood best friend.

 _ **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**_

 _ **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**_

 _ **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**_

 _ **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**_

 _ **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**_

 _ **Manon: Yee-haw!**_

 _ **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**_

 _ **Civilian: Run!**_

 _ **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**_

The episode was paused and the whole room jumped into chaos.

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!"

"HOW COME MARITRASH GETS TO BE LADYBUG? I DESERVE TO BE SO MORE THAN HER!"

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! IF ANYONE HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW IT WAS ME! AND YOU KEPT SUCH A HUGE SECRET FROM ME!"

"IT'S SO AMAZING THAT YOU'RE LADYBUG, MARINETTE!"

Adrien had paled, seeing that his awkward classmate was the girl of his dreams and most of all, this meant she liked him back. At least in his civilian form. Although right now, his super heroine needed some rescuing herself due to all the glares and incredulous looks of admiration that she was receiving from the whole class. He stood up. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" His voice escalated to the whole room and surprisingly everyone did shut up. "I know this is all shocking and everything, but didn't you guys say you understood why Ladybug kept her identity a secret? So stop judging Marinette and leave her alone!"

Marinette sent Adrien a grateful look as she had curled in on herself, unsure of how to answer everyone's questions. "I'm sorry you guys. I couldn't tell you. It was for your own safety. Alya, you got in a lot of danger many times without knowing who I really was so imagine if you did know. And Chloe, if you knew who I was, I don't think you would have listened to my advice on making amends with Sabrina. I promise I'll answer any questions you have after we finish watching this episode." She turned to Adrien. "A-and thank you A-Adrien…" She still stammered, darn it.

Adrien smiled warmly. "No problem." It was hard to believe she was confident around him as Ladybug and so shy as Marinette.

Alya sighed a little. "I suppose I understand…but you need to totally give me an interview, Mari!"

Chloe didn't reply, still surprised her idol was Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya. "Yeah yeah sure no problem."

 _ **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**_

 _ **Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**_

 _ **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**_

Marinette's eyes widened. That was a kwami…no way it couldn't be. Adrien couldn't be Cat Noir right?

"Dude, what is that?" Nino asked Adrien curiously.

"Um…" Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You're about to find out I think…"

Marinette glanced at him but Adrien didn't meet her eyes.

 _ **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**_

 _ **Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**_

 _ **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

The episode was paused again and once again, chaos. However, Lila was the loudest of them, followed by Nino.

"ADRIEN?!" Lila screamed. "I can't believe it! Someone as perfect as you is a stupid alleycat who makes the stupidest puns in history! Gosh, how can you be so perfect as your civilian form and so irritating as Cat Noir?"

"Dude, my best friend is Cat Noir and you never told me?" Nino said looking just as offended as Alya. "I thought we could trust one another!"

"He was my best friend before you!" Chloe retorted. "Adrien, how could you keep such a huge secret from me?"

Marinette was in shock. Sweet, kind Adrien was her Cat Noir, her partner, her kitty? This was unbelievable! They were so different from one another! Her crush actually returned her feelings and she had been rejecting him this whole time. It wasn't that she didn't love her kitty, she did have some underlying feelings for him and was quite fond of him too but she had always rejected him because she loved Adrien. She glanced over and saw him backed against the wall by Chloe and Lila and her eyes narrowed at the words coming out of Lila's mouth. God, she despised that girl and she stormed over, slapping Lila on the face, her eyes flashing with fury.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL. MY. PARTNER. A. STUPID. ALLEYCAT. EVER. AGAIN." Each word was separated and Marinette looked ready to spit fire. No one had ever seen her look as furious as she did right now and it was a good reminder to anyone to never get on her bad side.

Lila gulped, cringing away from the furious superheroine. "I'm sorry!"

"Get back to your seat!" Marinette snapped, sounding uncharacteristically hostile. "You too, Chloe." Her voice was softer as she said this but her eyes still flashed with hot red anger until the two girls returned to their seats. Her eyes finally softened as she turned to regard Nino. "Being Cat Noir's best friend, you would have been in as much danger as Alya would have been if you two knew our identities. He just wanted to protect you. You and Alya are important to us."

Nino had looked a little nervous upon seeing Marinette's fury calmed down a little at her explanation and was glad he hadn't been yelled at. "I think I get it." He glanced at Adrien. "Sorry man, I was just shocked."

Adrien shook his head with a smile. "It's fine. I wanted to tell you, believe me. But like Marinette said, it wasn't safe." He reached out, touching Marinette's hand. "Thank you."

Marinette's anger immediately faded away and she turned bright red. "N-no problem, kitty." She had to giggle at the smile that lit his face when she called him that.

 _ **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**_

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**_

 _ **Manon: Where is Marinette?**_

 _ **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**_

 _ **Manon: How did you know my name?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**_

"That was smooth," Nino remarked causing Marinette to pout playfully.

"I was worried about her!" Marinette defended herself flushing a bit.

 _ **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**_

Nino groaned. "Dude, your puns are terrible!"

Adrien glared at his best friend. "Hey! They are not!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "They get worse, Nino."

Adrien pouted at her. "They do not!"

Marinette giggled a bit. "Yes, they do kitty."

Alya was in so much shock that Adrien and Marinette were having a decent conversation that she had no comments to make.

 _ **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**_

 _ **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**_

"So you admit I'm charming my lady?" Adrien said winking at her and Marinette blushed. Even though she knew he was Cat Noir, it was hard to answer that but she tried to anyway.

"As charming as a cat can be," Marinette said playfully, giggling a little bit at the wounded look on Adrien's face.

 _ **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**_

 _ **Ladybug : Gotcha!**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**_

 _ **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**_

 _ **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**_

"You two make a good team," Rose complimented Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette smiled at Rose. "Thanks, we tend to work well together since we've been doing this for awhile."

Rose nodded at that. "Can we meet your kwami's?"

"Sure, after we finish watching, I'll bring Tikki out," Marinette agreed with a small smile. "She'd love to meet my friends finally."

"I'll bring Plagg out too," Adrien added.

 _ **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**_

 _ **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**_

 _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Ow!**_

 _ **Ladybug: (giggles)**_

Adrien scowled at Marinette. "That hurt, you know."

Marinette muffled laughter. "I'm sorry kitty but the look on your face was hilarious."

Chloe giggled a bit as well. "It is pretty funny."

Marinette looked at Chloe in surprise but the girl flushed and looked away. Emily laughed in triumph, clearly looking happy about this.

 _ **Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**_

 _ **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**_

 _ **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**_

 _ **Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**_

 _ **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**_

"You're good with children," Max commented, glancing at Alya who smirked at the compliment.

"Thanks," Alya replied. "Manon's pretty easy. Mari just doesn't know how to handle her."

Marinette huffed at Alya. "I was trying to save you guys! There's only so much a girl can do at once.

 _ **Scene: City**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**_

Nino gave Adrien an exasperated expression. "Dude, this was no time for jokes! You were in a life and death situation!"

Adrien shrugged. "We got out of it, alright."

 _ **Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**_

Marinette glanced at Adrien, imagining him in a tight swimsuit and found herself turning red. "I don't find that hard to believe…" She shyly looked down at her feet.

Adrien heard her, turning pink as well but smiling a little slyly. "I can dress up in one just for you, my Lady…"

"Really?" Marinette said shyly.

Adrien winked at her, leaning close. "Anything for my Bugaboo."

"Ew gross," Lila made a face at them.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Nino, Rose, Alya and surprisingly Chloe cried out.

 _ **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**_

 _ **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**_

 _ **Ladybug: It's a recording!**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**_

Alya groaned. "Marinette, is he always like this?"

Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand. "Yep. It gets worse."

"Oi!" Adrien protested.

 _ **(Ladybug trips and falls)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**_

"Night vision seems like a handy power to have," Juleka said looking at Adrien. "Just like a cat huh?"

Adrien grinned. "It's a pretty cool power to have, actually. Helps us out in tight situations like these."

 _ **Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**_

 _ **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**_

 _ **Manon: (laughs)**_

 _ **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**_

 _ **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**_

 _ **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**_

"I'm hurrying, Alya!" Marinette promised. "Thanks for taking such good care of Manon for me even in such a crisis."

Alya beamed at her best friend. "What are friends for?"

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Duck!**_

 _ **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**_

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**_

"Oh no!" Rose looked close to tears. "That's not good! I don't want Hawkmoth getting those Miraculouses!"

Lila scoffed. "What a crybaby."

Everyone glowered at her (except Chloe and Sabrina) before Nino placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"They'll be okay, Rose," Nino said trying to reassure her. "Marinette and Adrien wouldn't be here sitting with us if they weren't."

Rose calmed down a little bit. "You're right. Sorry Nino." She subconsciously leaned close to him causing him to flush.

"Y-your welcome," Nino stammered, glowering at Adrien who had started laughing at him until Marinette elbowed him in the side.

"We're okay, Rose," Marinette added reassuringly.

 _ **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**_

 _ **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**_

 _ **Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**_

 _ **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**_

"Don't say that!" Rose cried to the screen, curling closer to Nino not seeing the narrowed glare Alya gave her.

Nino glowered at Adrien through a red face. "Can't you have a little more tact, bud?"

"I didn't know we'd all be watching this!" Adrien defended himself before adding "We were fine, Rose. Really."

 _ **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**_

Alya let out a laugh, forcing herself to look away from Nino and Rose. "Girl, you are hilarious you know that right?"

Marinette giggled. "I know."

 _ **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**_

 _ **Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**_

 _ **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**_

Rose let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness! Thank you Nino." She kissed his cheek lightly.

Nino smiled. "Y-you're welcome, Rose."

"Why are you being so nice to that butterfly?" Kim asked frowning. "He was the cause of all that trouble."

"It's not the butterfly's fault it was evilised," Marinette defended herself. "Just like it wasn't Aurore's fault for being akumatised, it was Hawkmoth's. That butterfly is just as innocent."

"That is a good point," Alix admitted, yanking Kim down. "Down boy."

 _ **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**_

 _ **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**_

 _ **Firefighters: Yeah!**_

 _ **Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**_

 _ **Manon:They lived happily ever after?**_

 _ **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**_

Marinettte giggled. "Good work, Alya."

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**_

 _ **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**_

 _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**_

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**_

"According to probability, that may happen one day," Max said logically.

Marinette clenched her fist. "Cat Noir and I won't let it happen, no matter what. Hawkmoth will never win. But…I wonder where he stays." She looked at Adrien who shrugged.

"I wish I knew," Adrien muttered. "It would help us a lot."

 _ **Scene: Park.**_

 _ **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**_

 _ **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**_

 _ **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**_

 _ **Manon: Marinette!**_

 _ **Marinette: Huh?**_

 _ **Manon: I know what your secret is!**_

Alya's mouth dropped open. "No way! A kid figured out before I did?"

"Um Alya you technically didn't figure it out," Marinette began slowly. "Although you did come close to it a fair few times."

 _ **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**_

 _ **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**_

"Well, she did get pretty close," Nino admitted. "If she wasn't a kid, she might have done better…"

"True," Marinette agreed easily enough.

 _ **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**_

 _ **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**_

 _ **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**_

 _ **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**_

 _ **Manon: Haha!**_

 _ **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**_

 _ **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**_

"You wanted a photoshoot, my lady?" Adrien said winking at her. "I can have that arranged."

Marinette blushed. "Oh shut up, kitty." She smiled a little. "It's a lot easier talking to you now, knowing you're my partner. It's nice to finally know your true identity."

Adrien smiled, more genuine now. "It's nice to know your identity too, Bugaboo."

Marinette frowned at that. "Really? You're not disappointed?"

Adrien looked puzzled about that. "Disappointed?"

"Ladybug is confident, smart, sassy while Marinette is stupid, clumsy, a huge klutz and…" Marinette began but was cut off by Adrien's lips locking with hers, shutting her up promptly. The girl blushed, unable to believe she was kissing the man of her dreams who also happened to be her partner and kissed back. She could hear squeals in the background as well as some protests but ignored them, losing herself in the moment as she allowed her fingers to brush through Adrien's golden hair even as he pulled away.

"I love Marinette," Adrien said breathlessly once he finally pulled away. "Inside the mask or out."

"I love you too, kitty," Marinette said, a little dazed and allowed Adrien to pull her into his arms.

"About time!" Alya cheered, taking a photo causing Marinette to blush.

"Alya!" Marinette whined.

Alya giggled. "No way, girl you are not stopping me from having fun."

Nino clapped Adrien on the back. "Congrats, man."

Adrien grinned. "Thanks bro." He was happy to finally be with his lady.

"You two are so adorable!" Rose said happily before turning serious. "Marinette, Adrien, can we meet Tikki and Plagg?"

"Sure," Marinette opened her bag. "Come on out, Tikki."

Tikki flew out. "Hello!"

"She's so cute!" All the girls minus Chloe and Lila cooed.

Tikki blushed. "Thank you."

"Come on Plagg," Adrien said, a light scowl on his face. "I'll give you Camembert just come out." Honestly, why couldn't he be as cooperative as Tikki was?

Plagg flew out of the bag, giving a lazy yawn. "Yo."

"Plagg!" Tikki squealed, practically tackling him into a hug. "I missed you!"

Plagg flushed, a gesture usually unlike him but returned her embrace. "Missed you too, Tikki."

"Awwww!" Rose cooed, seeing the two kwami's hug. "They're both so adorable."

Marinette smiled. "Plagg is pretty cute, Adrien. I think they're happy to see each other." She cuddled Tikki as she flew back to her.

Adrien chortled. "I've never seen him embarrassed before but Tikki's pretty cute too."

Plagg huffed at him. "Tikki has a way of making anyone embarrassed."

"Nope, just you," Tikki said giggling causing Plagg to pout at her.

Emily clapped her hands. "Yes, yes that's all very nice. We should continue, there are 24 more episodes to watch, after all."

"24?! Oh geez…" Chloe said frowning. That was a lot.


	2. Questions and Answers

_This is a fun one to write! I love it – so much really. I'm really enjoying writing Nino and Rose's interactions and of course, Adrinette are adorable as always._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Rose pouted at the fact that they were starting the next episode. "I thought we could ask Marinette and Adrien about what it's like to be Ladybug and Cat Noir and all."

Emily sighed a little. "I suppose but only one question each for both of them." She glanced at Adrien and Marinette. "Is that okay?"

Marinette smiled. "Of course…but I have a question for you too, Emily. You called Chloe 'Mom' earlier so I was wondering…"

Emily sighed, knowing she had screwed up back then and hid her face for a few moments before she looked up. "Yeah…I'm Chloe's daughter. Nathaniel's my Dad."

"What?!" Chloe shouted, surprised. "I married that crummy artist?! No way, Adriekins and I were meant to be…"

Nathaniel flushed then frowned at that. He wondered how that had happened. Not that Chloe wasn't pretty but still…she wasn't as nice as Marinette even if she'd never be interested in him.

"Well, you still have a long way to go, Mom," Emily said with a small frown. "But you change. Uncle Adrien and Dad both have a hand in that actually and so does Aunt Sabrina. I'm also the superheroine, Honeybee with the Bee Miraculous." She was honestly a little disappointed in her mother right now but tried to hide it. She glanced at Adrien. "By the way, thank you for never reclaiming your friendship with Mom despite how bad she got."

Adrien smiled at the girl softly. "I wouldn't…and I'm glad Chloe changes in the future. And don't worry, your secret's safe with us." He glanced at Chloe. "Chlo, I know you don't mean that. If you fell for Nathaniel, something must have changed. Maybe you became the Chloe I used to know back then. I really hope so. Because my childhood friend was never this mean to anyone. I think you can be better than you are."

"Adrien…" Chloe said softly looking away unsure of what to say to him and looked away as Emily clapped her hands.

"Okay, so one question each to either Mari or Adrien," Emily said shrugging. "Nino, Alya being the BFFs you get to go first."

"We go to the same school," Alya began incredulously. "How have you never been caught transforming, Mari? I mean incidents have happened at our school."

Marinette blinked and thought about it. "I guess I just get lucky or find a place to hide in order to transform into Ladybug so that no one saw me."

Alya nodded. She supposed that made sense.

Nino thought about it. "What's it like being Cat Noir? I mean, you seem a lot more relaxed with the mask then without."

"It's relaxing being able to be myself," Adrien admitted. "I mean, around you I can usually be myself Nino, but being Gabriel Agreste's son, I'm expected to behave in a certain way. As Cat Noir, I don't really need to. I think it's why I'm always making jokes and puns because I feel free. As Adrien, I feel trapped sometimes. It's also a responsibility though, having those powers so I have to be careful not to misuse them." He felt Marinette grab his hand when he spoke about feeling trapped but what was more surprising when Plagg nuzzled his neck.

"We're here for you," Plagg said quietly so only Adrien could hear.

"Always," Marinette added and Adrien smiled at both of them, glad to have them both there.

"Me too dude," Nino added as well wanting Adrien to know he was there and his best friend smiled at him.

Alix was next and looked to Marinette. "Is it hard balancing being Marinette and Ladybug?"

"Yes," Marinette replied simply. "Sometimes it's impossible to balance having a double life but I wouldn't stop being Ladybug for anything."

Kim thought about it. "The whole camembert thing? Does it help with giving you powers?" He looked at Adrien.

"Our kwamis need energy to transform," Adrien explained. "Unfortunately, Plagg likes stinky cheese but yeah it gives him energy to be able to transform me into Cat Noir."

"Tikki likes sweets so they help her recharge and get energy," Marinette added to that with a small smile.

Max decided to go next. "This is for both of you but either of you can answer – have you guys figured out where Hawkmoth is yet?"

Marinette's expression became downcast as she thought of this. "No but I'm hoping now that we know each other's identities, we can work together and figure it out even in our civilian forms."

"They can use that excuse to hang out and flirt," Plagg said teasingly causing both Adrien and Marinette to flush.

Tikki frowned at Plagg. "I don't know about Adrien but Marinette will work hard to find Hawkmoth's lair. Aren't you worried about Nooroo at all, Plagg? Who knows how Hawkmoth treats him?"

"Whose Nooroo?" Mylene asked, deciding to pop that in as a question.

"Hawkmoth's kwami," Marinette explained a little sadly as she cuddled Tikki close to her. "Tikki, I promise. We're going to defeat Hawkmoth and save Nooroo from his clutches. Come on, cheer up." She hated seeing Tikki so down especially considering how hard she always tried to cheer her up.

"Mari," Tikki whispered softly. "What if we're too late and by the time, we defeat Hawkmoth, Nooroo is too weak to survive?"

Marinette's eyes watered at the thought of a kwami dying because they were too late to find Hawkmoth. "N-no way. You always encourage me, Tikki so please save some of that faith for Nooroo ok?" Her voice shook a little. "We'll save him…right Adrien?" She looked up at the boy as he moved besides her, taking her hand.

"For sure," Adrien said reassuringly. "Plagg was just teasing and being insensitive, I'm sorry about him, Tikki. I promise we're going to save Nooroo and defeat Hawkmoth. Ladybug and Cat Noir won't let you down." He sent Plagg a scolding look while he squeezed Marinette's hand again and reached to hug Tikki.

"I'm really sorry, Tikki," Plagg said looking genuinely apologetic. "I know Adrien and Mari will be able to find out where Hawkmoth is staying, I was just trying to embarrass them." He pulled Tikki out of Adrien's grip, hugging her himself, hating to see her so sad.

Tikki sniffed. "It's ok…I'm sorry guys. I just hate Hawkmoth so much…"

"We all do," Marinette said managing a weak smile at Tikki. "We'll get him. For now, let's continue with the questions."

"I had one," Ivan said. "Before I became Stoneheart, Marinette, you tried getting rid of the negative feelings in my heart. Can't you do that after a person becomes akumatised?"

"We can try," Marinette admitted. "I have a fair few times but it hasn't worked. I think if we tried that as our civilian selves it might have had more of an impact. Like Adrien and Bubbler."

Nino paled at the thought. "I could have really hurt him, Marinette."

Marinette managed a smile. "Maybe, but there's also a chance you might have changed back without deevilising the akuma because if you saw Adrien happy, it'd take away the reason. We've never really put that into action though."

Adrien smiled a bit. "Besides, you wouldn't have hurt me, Nino. I just thought helping you as Cat Noir was more effective." 'Even if I did take forever to realise that'

"Dad, don't you have any questions?" Emily asked her father.

Nathaniel shifted a little, flushing before handing his sketchbook to Adrien and Marinette. On the page, there is a drawing of Ladybug and Cat Noir in a fighting stance. "C-can I have your autographs?"

Marinette smiled. "Wow Nathaniel, these drawings of us are really good." She signed it before giving it to Adrien.

Adrien let out a whistle, impressed. "You got it down perfectly." He also signed it as well, giving it back to Nathaniel.

"Dad's the best artist," Emily said happily. "He's drawn so many amazing sketches of Mom in the future."

Chloe huffed a little bit, although had to admit the sketches were quite good. She'd like to see those ones of herself though.

"I wanted to ask, why do you always forgive us for the things we do as our akumatised selves?" Rose said softly, looking down. "I mean, it isn't always our fault…but we are responsible for the negative emotions we feel."

"But that's just it," Adrien said softly. "Negative emotions are natural. God knows I feel them plenty of times because of my father – I'm just protected from being akumatised cause of Plagg and it's been proven that sometimes intentions are good – like with Nino trying to throw me a birthday party but Hawkmoth just screws them up." He glanced at his best friend, still feeling bad about that. "I'm sorry about that, bro."

Nino shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I think I shouldn't have gone out alone at that time…I should have called Alya or something and distracted myself. Being alone might have made me an easier target at the time."

"Does that really have anything to do with it?" Rose wondered. "I mean, I was alone when I was akumatised too…"

"Same here," Alya recalled. "I was trying to call Mari and when she didn't answer, the negative emotions grew…"

Marinette felt slight guilt at that before focusing on Rose's question. "I think so. I mean we're more vulnerable when we're alone and Hawkmoth finds it easier to target moments of weakness when we're lonely."

"That actually makes sense too," Adrien murmured, scowling a little as he thought of Hawkmoth. "I swear when we do find Hawkmoth…Chloe, Lila do you have any questions?" They were the only two left.

Lila scoffed. "No but I was way prettier as Volpina than Marinette is as Ladybug."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Lila. Adrien is my kitty and mine only." A tinge of pride entered her voice at that, giggling as Adrien flushed. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Can we continue?" Chloe said, not really replying to Marinette's question.

"Sure, of course," Emily said glancing at her mother in concern before pressing play and everyone turned back to the screen.


	3. The Bubbler

_Hey there! I totally realise I forgot Juleka asking a question in the last chapter so I'll try to fit it in a later chapter – but I'm out of questions, so if anyone has any ideas on what Juleka should ask Adrien or Marinette, please tell me in a review. On that note, thank you to everyone for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Bubbler**

Nino paled a little at the episode name. "Can we skip this episode? Please?" He didn't like remembering what he had done back then.

"No, I'm sorry," Emily said sending him a sympathetic glance.

Adrien placed a hand on Nino's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, bud. Nothing was your fault."

Rose reached out, taking Nino's hand and squeezing it, comforting him the same way he had comforted her earlier. "None of us blame you."

Nino managed a weak smile. "Thanks you guys."

Alya gave him a thumbs up. "You know we're here for you, Nino."

Marinette smiled as well. "Always."

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.**_

 _ **Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**_

Marinette turned pink again, groaning and hiding her face. "I hate this show…"

Adrien chuckled wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "You can kiss the real deal now instead of just a picture."

Marinette buried her head in his chest, mumbling "Oh shut up kitty…"

 _ **Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**_

 _ **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**_

 _ **Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)**_

 _ **Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.**_

Tikki looked surprised. "He must really like you, Adrien. Plagg never shares his precious cheese with anyone."

Adrien smiled, a little fondly, hugging the little kwami close. "Believe me, I know."

Plagg flushed. "I hate you both."

Tikki giggled. "No he doesn't."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I know."

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**_

 _ **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**_

 _ **Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**_

 _ **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**_

 _ **Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**_

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That's one way to get your child to clean your room."

"You do that all the time," Emily grumbled causing Nathaniel to give a weak chuckle.

"I can see it," Nathaniel mumbled.

Marinette giggled. "It does work."

 _ **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**_

 _ **Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**_

Alya chortled. "Girl, you got a get a control of yourself…"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I know."

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.**_

 _ **Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)**_

 _ **Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)**_

 _ **Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**_

 _ **Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**_

Adrien's expression becomes downcast and Marinette curls closer in his arms, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry kitty," she murmured. "I promise you'll never be lonely on your birthday again."

Adrien managed a weak smile. "Thanks my lady." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore as Plagg went to sit on his shoulder.

Nino placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Your next birthday, we'll throw you a real party. What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him."

Adrien's smile became a little bigger at that. "Thanks bro."

 _ **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)**_

 _ **Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**_

 _ **Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**_

 _ **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**_

 _ **Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**_

 _ **Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**_

 _ **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**_

Adrien managed a laugh at that, cheering up a little. "You're so cute, Bugaboo."

Marinette flushed but smiled, glad he was feeling better. "Thanks."

 _ **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**_

 _ **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**_

"Thanks for trying to talk me out of it," Nino muttered, knowing that hadn't been one of his best ideas.

Adrien frowned. "It didn't work though…" Somehow he felt he could have prevented this akuma…

 _ **Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**_

 _ **Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**_

 _ **Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**_

 _ **Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**_

 _ **Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**_

"So you did forget my birthday?" Adrien said, a little saddened that his childhood friend had forgotten.

Chloe shifted a little guilty about that. "I…it must have slipped my mind…" She had actually forgotten.

 _ **Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**_

 _ **Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)**_

"She's good for being loyal to you even when you treat her like crap," Max said defending Sabrina.

Chloe frowned. She was treating Sabrina pretty poorly…

 _ **Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**_

 _ **Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!**_

Rose looked at Marinette. "That must have hurt. Are you alright?"

Marinette smiled. "I was okay, just surprised."

Adrien pulled her closer, protectively shielding her in his arms and throwing a look of disgust at his childhood friend.

 _ **Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**_

 _ **Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**_

 _ **(Alya facepalms again.)**_

 _ **Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**_

 _ **Adrien: Uh, no.**_

 _ **Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**_

 _ **Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**_

 _ **Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**_

"I'm just not as confident as Marinette as I am as Ladybug," Marinette said watching the screen a little sadly.

"You're perfect either way," Adrien said confidently causing Marinette to blush again.

 _ **Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**_

 _ **Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**_

 _ **Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**_

 _ **Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)**_

 _ **Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)**_

 _ **(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**_

"Chloe!" Marinette and Adrien both scolded her causing her to cringe.

"This is all in the past!" Chloe protested then quickly added "I'm sorry Sabrina." She didn't like herself on the screen – did she really sound so horrible?

Sabrina smiled a bit. "It's okay Chloe."

"So you never got me a present huh?" Adrien said frowning. "Nobody remembered…"

Marinette squeezed his hand. "I remembered."

"Me too," Nino added placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"I did get you a present eventually," Chloe said frowning. "But your best friend made all the adults disappear so it couldn't be delivered!"

Nino cringed, lowering himself in his seat as the memories of that time were foggy yet he did remember how it all happened for the most part. He wished more than anything that he didn't have to rewatch all that.

"Nino…" Rose began worriedly but before she could say anything, Adrien moved besides his best friend, squeezing his shoulder.

"Nino," Adrien said quietly. "Please don't feel guilty about that. I'm here for you." He sent a narrowed glare at Chloe before squeezing his best friend's shoulder again, not moving from there even though his best friend didn't answer him.

 _ **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**_

 _ **Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**_

 _ **Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**_

 _ **Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**_

 _ **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**_

 _ **Marinette: Exactly.**_

Adrien chuckled a little bit. "Alya, you should have written out a script for her."

Alya shrugged. "She couldn't talk to you face to face so she'd probably just say it as if she were delivering a dialogue."

 _ **Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**_

Adrien felt Nino tense besides him and squeezed his shoulder again. "I appreciated the effort…"

"You're a good friend," Rose added, concerned about how silent Nino had become.

 _ **Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**_

 _ **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**_

 _ **Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)**_

 _ **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**_

 _ **(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**_

"Yeesh woman it's a doorbell, it's not gonna kill you," Alix muttered sarcastically and Marinette flushed.

"I was nervous!" Marinette defended herself.

 _ **Voice: Yes?**_

 _ **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)**_

 _ **Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)**_

 _ **Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**_

 _ **Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**_

 _ **Marinette: (groans)**_

Alya groaned while everyone else laughed. "Girl, I love you but you can be seriously dense sometimes."

"I know," Marinette huffed frustrated with herself.

Adrien leaned over to her and whispered "I think it's cute." Causing her to blush all over again.

"Thanks kitty," Marinette managed to say.

Adrien then frowned. "I don't remember receiving a gift from you though, my Lady."

Marinette shook her head, not wanting to say anything. "You'll see."

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**_

 _ **Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?**_

 _ **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**_

 _ **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**_

 _ **Nathalie: (surprised) Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**_

 _ **Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**_

 _ **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**_

 _ **Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**_

 _ **Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)**_

Adrien looked upset. "Oh no she didn't…"

Plagg frowned. "That's rude, stealing someone else's gift."

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe but I can kind of see why she did it."

Adrien frowned at his lady. "It's still not right."

Marinette smiled at him. "We don't always do what's right, Adrien. I know it wasn't right but I can understand that she was desperate because of Mr. Agreste."

 _ **Nathalie: Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?**_

 _ **Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**_

 _ **Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**_

 _ **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**_

 _ **Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**_

 _ **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.**_

 _ **Gabriel: Me?**_

 _ **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.**_

 _ **Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.**_

 _ **Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**_

 _ **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**_

"What did you expect?" Nino said quietly, glancing at Adrien who shrugged, although was secretly glad his best friend was talking again.

"No one except Chloe has really stood up to my father for me before," Adrien admitted. "It was surprising you'd go so far for me even though we're best friends."

Marinette shifted closer into Adrien's arm, resting her head against his shoulder, feeling saddened that her Chaton had such a difficult life in his civilian form. She made a promise to herself that she'd never let him feel alone ever again. Adrien smiled using his free hand to gently run his fingers through her hair.

It was Nino's turn to place a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Dude, you're my best mate. Of course I would." He said this as if it were no big deal causing Adrien to let out a laugh.

"Yeah I realise that now," Adrien said, eyes sparkling with happiness. He was lucky to have a best friend like Nino and an amazing girl like Mari in his life.

"Awwww that's so sweet of you, Nino," Rose cooed causing Nino to turn bright red and Adrien and Marinette both to chuckle at his embarrassment.

 _ **Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**_

 _ **Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**_

 _ **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**_

"That is…" Rose stood up, eyes welling up with tears. "You should be grateful he's doing something so nice for your son. Instead you…" She forced her tears back, feeling a small burst of anger and hurt for Nino as she had when Chloe had hurt her before the Princess Fragrance incident. "How cruel. This isn't fair."

Nino winced, before hesitantly reaching out and pulling Rose into a hug. "It's ok, Rose I promise. I'm alright now."

"But…but…you were trying to do something good for him!" Rose protested. "How are you a bad influence?" She did feel slightly comforted by the hug but didn't like this injustice.

"Rose, don't you think you're getting too close?" Alya said, fury flashing and her face turning slightly red as she glowered at the girl.

"Alya, leave it," Nino said firmly, pulling Rose close again when she tried to move away. "Besides, we did break up."

Alya looked upset at this and Marinette winced, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder, glancing at Adrien who shrugged. Clearly he hadn't known about this either.

 _ **Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**_

 _ **Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)**_

 _ **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)**_

 _ **Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**_

"Not all adults," Marinette protested a little, feeling defensive on behalf of her own parents.

"I'm sorry Mari," Nino mumbled, stroking Rose's hair absently.

Marinette shot him a smile. "It's alright."

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)**_

Everyone shivered and Rose clutched onto Nino tighter, feeling him tense in her grip trying to bring some comfort to him.

Adrien glowered at Hawkmoth through the screen. "Oh my frustration is turning you anger, you creep." He couldn't believe it. He had been an indirect reason for Nino turning into Bubbler.

Marinette squeezed his hand. "No kidding." She was upset too. Hawkmoth really needed to pay for this.

 _ **Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.**_

 _ **(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**_

 _ **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**_

"No, Hawk Moth, never!" Nino cried suddenly, breaking his silence as he turned pale and pulled away from Rose who looked concerned.

Adrien and Marinette quickly moved to sit on either side of him, Rose giving them the space to do so. Adrien took Nino's left hand while Marinette took his right.

"It wasn't your fault, Nino," Adrien began in a firm, yet confident voice. "You wanted to do something good for me and I'll always appreciate that. Hawkmoth just skewered your intentions and made things bad."

"I accepted his deal though," Nino whispered in horror at the mistake he had made.

Marinette managed a weak smile. "You wanted to do something good for your best friend. You couldn't know that Hawkmoth was taking advantage of you."

Nino shifted a little bit, glancing at Adrien, then at Marinette. "But I hurt you guys as Bubbler..."

Adrien smiled at him. "We're superheroes, Nino. It's in the job description."

Nino managed a smile squeezing both his friends' hands as well. "Thanks you two."

 _ **(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**_

 _ **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**_

 _ **(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**_

 _ **Woman: Help!**_

 _ **Man: Look out!**_

 _ **Children: (crying)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**_

"Monster," Tikki surprisingly spat and Marinette pulled her kwami into a hug.

"No kidding," she agreed.

Plagg looked angry as well. "Nooroo must feel so disgusted being forced to help this freak."

Adrien patted his kwami's head. "We'll get him, Plagg."

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**_

 _ **Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**_

 _ **Sabine: What's that you said?**_

 _ **Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**_

Nino chuckled. "Adrien's lucky to have you care so much, Mari."

Marinette blushed as Adrien smiled at her. "T-thanks Nino."

 _ **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!**_

 _ **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**_

 _ **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

"Oh god, Mari I'm so sorry," Nino said paling. He had hurt her parents…

Marinette squeezed his hand again. "Don't be. It's Hawkmoth's fault."

 _ **(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: And now, party time!**_

 _ **(Kids cry.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**_

 _ **Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**_

 _ **Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**_

"Way to go Ladybug!" Rose squealed happily. "Now hurry up and save Nino ok?"

Marinette winked at her. "Sure. Your wish is my command, future Mrs. Lahiffe."

Both Nino and Rose blushed while Alya sent a narrowed glare at her best friend, silently sulking a little.

Marinette glanced at her, still confused at what was going on between her and Nino but reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "'M sorry Alya." She felt bad for her friend even if she was happy for Nino and Rose.

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**_

 _ **(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**_

 _ **Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**_

 _ **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**_

 _ **Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**_

 _ **Adrien: Nino?!**_

"How did you know it was me?" Nino couldn't help but ask.

Adrien shrugged. "I just did. I had a feeling…I didn't do anything about it though. I'm sorry Nino. I was selfish." He sunk into his chair causing his best friend to send him an odd look but Adrien refused to meet his eyes.

 _ **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**_

 _ **Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**_

 _ **Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)**_

"That was scary…" Sabrina said softly, remembering that horrible party causing Nino to flinch.

Rose thought about it. "It was scary." This made Nino look even more crestfallen than before. "But you're not to blame because Hawkmoth was influencing you."

Nino managed a small smile at that.

 _ **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**_

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**_

 _ **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**_

 _ **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**_

 _ **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**_

"Plagg!" Tikki cried, looking more furious than Marinette had ever seen her and was now glad to never get on her bad side. "You're supposed to tell Adrien to do the right things! His best friend is akumatised and you tell him to go have fun while his father is up in the sky in a bubble? What kind of a kwami are you? No cheese for you for a week!"

"I wanted the kid to have some fun in this life!" Plagg protested although cowered slightly at Tikki's angry glare. "I'm sorry Nino…Adrien…please don't away my cheese!"

Tikki's glare sharpened. "I'll think about it considering what happens next."

Plagg just gulped going to hide inside Adrien's shirt.

Adrien and Marinette on the other hand were holding back laughter even as Adrien gently patted his kwami gently on the head. Everyone else was laughing more openly.

 _ **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**_

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed frowning. "Honestly, this was why you were late?"

Adrien looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Mari. I've never had a birthday party before and I thought Nino wasn't hurting anyone. I was naïve, I know." He looked at said best friend. "I'm sorry."

Nino shifted a bit but smiled. "It's alright. I don't like it but I can understand why you did it, man. We're cool."

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**_

 _ **Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**_

 _ **Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**_

 _ **(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**_

 _ **Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**_

 _ **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**_

 _ **Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**_

 _ **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**_

Adrien glowered at his best friend. "Thanks for that."

"I wasn't myself!" Nino defended. "I would have never picked her for your first slow dance." He grinned suddenly. "We can have another party and get you a new partner." He winked at Marinette who turned pink.

Adrien took Marinette's hand. "That would be amazing."

Emily scowled a little. "That is so not right, Mom. You dancing with anyone but Dad is wrong. And you tried to kiss Uncle Adrien!"

Nathaniel glowered at Adrien a little while Chloe blushed in embarrassment.

 _ **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**_

 _ **Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable.**_

"If you're that uncomfortable, why don't you push her away?" Nathaniel asked frowning at Adrien sounding irritated.

Adrien raised his hands in defense. "She's my friend and she's a girl, I could have hurt her."

"Relax, Nathaniel!" Chloe said frowning. "I had a crush on him but apparently I got over it if I married you so you don't need to be jealous ok?"

Nathaniel flushed. "I'm not jealous."

Marinette giggled, realizing Chloe was trying to comfort Nathaniel in her own strange way.

 _ **Ladybug looks aghast.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**_

 _ **(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**_

 _ **Tikki: Marinette!**_

 _ **Marinette: It was an emergency.**_

"Sure, if by emergency you mean jealousy…" Adrien teased his lady and Marinette pouted at him, before a cheeky smile graced her features.

"So you would rather have kissed Chloe?" Marinette teased back.

Adrien looked like a kicked puppy causing Marinette to giggle at the expression of her partner.

 _ **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before—**_

"Even your kwami agrees with me," Adrien said to Marinette with a pout.

Tikki giggled. "It is true."

Marinette blushed at that.

 _ **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**_

 _ **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**_

 _ **Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**_

 _ **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**_

 _ **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**_

 _ **Alya: It's about Adrien.**_

 _ **Marinette: Okay.**_

 _ **Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**_

 _ **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**_

"Adrien is more important than saving me?" Nino said to Marinette with a pout causing the girl to blush even further.

"I got distracted, sorry," Marinette murmured. "Besides, Alya was right there. It was hard to transform."

"Hey!" Alya protested. "Don't pin this on me, girl."

 _ **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**_

 _ **Marinette: Ah, yes!**_

 _ **(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**_

 _ **Ivan: None of your business.**_

 _ **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**_

 _ **(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**_

 _ **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**_

Adrien leaned over to Marinette. "Would you like to give a kiss to the real deal my lady?"

Marinette blushed a bit and shifted. "Just wait for a few more episodes." She was not eager to watch Dark Cupid at all.

Adrien looked confused. "Huh?" But Marinette would not reply.

 _ **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**_

 _ **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**_

 _ **Alya: What'd you say?**_

"So close," Alya said with a pout.

Marinette giggled. "You've gotten closer than that."

 _ **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**_

"Aren't I always right, Marinette?" Tikki teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, most of the time. At least you give good advice unlike Plagg."

"Don't remind me…" Tikki narrowed her eyes at Plagg who gulped again trying to make himself invisible.

"Forgive him, Tikki," Adrien said taking pity on his poor kwami. "He was just concerned about me being sad on my birthday."

Tikki frowned and then sighed. "Oh alright but this shouldn't happen ever again understood Plagg?"

Plagg quickly nodded. "Definitely!"

 _ **(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**_

 _ **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**_

 _ **(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**_

 _ **Adrien: Ladybug?**_

 _ **(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**_

 _ **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**_

 _ **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**_

 _ **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**_

Adrien cast a guilty look at his best friend who shook his head.

"Better late than never," Nino murmured although shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he felt about his best friend fighting him.

"Nino, what is it?" Rose said noticing he seemed disturbed.

"Adrien and I are going to fight against one another," Nino said looking down. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Rose squeezed his hand. "He's fighting to save you and get his best friend back."

"I don't want to hurt him," Nino said shivering. "Emily, please can I leave?" He was beginning to pale again.

Adrien looked concerned. "Nino, it's okay really man. You didn't hurt us. Ladybug and I can handle ourselves."

"But I hurt my best friend…" Nino said in a tiny voice.

"No you didn't," Rose said sounding firmer and more confident than anyone had ever heard her. "Bubbler hurt your best friend. Bubbler is just a costume, Nino that Hawkmoth gave to you. The real Nino would never hurt his friends. I know that for sure."

Nino looked at her and she looked so confident that he managed a smile. "Thanks Rose."

Adrien patted his best friend on the back. "Your future wife is right you know."

Nino rolled his eyes but was unable to fight off the blush on his cheeks and just shoved his best friend. "Oh shut it." Adrien just grinned.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**_

 _ **Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**_

 _ **(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**_

 _ **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**_

Nino gasped. "Would you have really run out of air?"

"We would have gotten out of it," Marinette assured him. "Cat Noir and I work well together in times of crisis and when he's not shoving off useless puns."

Adrien pouted. "My puns are claw-some, my lady and you know it."

Everyone, yes even Chloe and Lila groaned.

 _ **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**_

 _ **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**_

 _ **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**_

 _ **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!**_

Marinette's heart fell and she squeezed Adrien's hand again. "You tried to do the right thing even though you didn't agree with me."

Adrien couldn't even make a joke right now and just stared down sadly at his own feet. "My Lady…I don't think I can agree with you about that even now."

Even if Marinette had just known Adrien as Cat Noir right now, she would have hated seeing her kitty, her Min Monou, her chaton like this.

"You don't have to, Min Monou," Marinette whispered so only he could hear. "I'll never let you feel that way again." This made the boy beside her smile.

 _ **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**_

 _ **Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**_

 _ **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**_

"This is no time to flirt!" Nino yelled. "You two could run out of air!"

"Tell that to your best friend!" Marinette yelled back. "He always picks the worst times to flirt."

"Hey!" Adrien protested.

 _ **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**_

 _ **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**_

 _ **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**_

"Gee I wonder who you really are," Nino joked to his best friend and Adrien just shoved him and stuck out his tongue.

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**_

 _ **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**_

"You made a pun!" Adrien said sounding almost proud of his lady.

Marinette flushed. "You're a bad influence."

 _ **Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**_

 _ **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**_

 _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**_

"I'm sorry!" Nino cried again, squeezing Rose's hand tighter causing the girl to wince.

"It's ok Nino…" Rose said with a small smile and Nino immediately relinquished his grip.

"Sorry Rose," Nino muttered. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, please get me back soon…"

Adrien patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, bud."

 _ **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**_

 _ **(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**_

 _ **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**_

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend, he was acting like he did when they were kids. "Plumbing skills? Really?"

Adrien smiled, glad Chloe was behaving normally with him and winked at her. "I couldn't think of a pun on the spot."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You've really become your old self as Cat Noir."

Adrien shrugged. "It's easy when I'm behind a mask."

 _ **Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**_

 _ **Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**_

 _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**_

"Thanks you two," Nino said sighing in relief and Rose gave him a gentle hug while Adrien and Marinette just smiled.

"You're welcome," they said together.

 _ **(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**_

"You'll never destroy them!" Tikki snapped, bristling. "And we'll be getting Nooroo back too."

"Tikki," Marinette began cautiously. "He can't hear you but we will get Nooroo back."

Adrien was trying to figure out where Hawkmoth actually stayed from the view they were given of his lair.

 _ **Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**_

 _ **Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**_

 _ **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**_

 _ **Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**_

 _ **Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**_

"What?!" Adrien snapped to his feet. "How could she just steal Marinette's gift and pose it as her own?! And she even threw away the post-it note…Marinette why didn't you ever say anything? This is…" Before he could say more than that, he was cut off by Marinette pulling him into a hug.

"Easy there, kitty," Marinette soothed gently. "You were so happy to have received something from your Dad that I couldn't do that to you. I'm glad it made you smile anyhow."

Adrien whimpered slightly. "But I bragged about it in front of you and…"

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I'm glad I was able to make you smile even if you didn't know I was the one doing it. Please stop blaming yourself, Adrien. For me?" She made doe eyes and Adrien buried his head in her shoulder blades, not saying anymore.

 _ **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**_

 _ **Scene: Outside school.**_

 _ **Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?**_

 _ **Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**_

 _ **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**_

 _ **Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**_

Chloe sighed, a little disappointed in her past self. _Mom wouldn't exactly be proud of me either for becoming that bad…_ "No kidding…"

Alya squirmed. "I meant past-you."

Emily shifted over, hugging her mother and Chloe smiled a bit.

 _ **Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**_

 _ **Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**_

 _ **Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.**_

 _ **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**_

 _ **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**_

 _ **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**_

"Clearly not all of them," Nino muttered, upset on behalf of his best friend. "You know I would have liked to keep your Dad in a bubble a little longer…"

Adrien chuckled. "As tempting as that was, no." His expression softened. "Not at the cost of you."

All the girls, except Lila 'awww-ed' at that.

 _ **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**_

 _ **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**_

Alix rolled her eyes. "You two sound almost gay."

Nino made a fake gasping expression. "Darn it, Adrien. Our secret's out."

Adrien played along, faking to almost faint. "Oh crap and here I thought we hid our relationship so well, bud." He wagged his eyebrows at him.

Everyone (even Lila) burst into laughter at that.

 _ **Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**_

"You knitted it?" Adrien said to Marinette, feeling horrible all over again.

"Yes," Marinette replied. "No kitty like I said, it's fine."

 _ **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**_

 _ **Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**_

 _She wanted me to be happy…_ Now Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, kissing her again.

"I've already realized how amazing you are," Adrien said softly. "I'm sorry it took me this long." He turned slightly pink as Marinette was as red as a tomato but also laughed affectionately, hugging her closer to him.


	4. Timebreaker

_Okay wow I didn't expect my stories to gain this much popularity to be honest but thank you so much for everyone whose reviewed and favourited either of my stories. But for the last and final time, I do not ship DJWifi. Please understand that and try to enjoy the story. Pairings aren't the only important thing are they?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Timebreaker**

Everyone was enjoying the watching a bit and so they continued. Emily passed around some snacks for Tikki and Plagg especially before they started the next episode.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette walks down the stairs to and sees her mother.**_

 _ **Sabine: Well? With or without?**_

 _ **Marinette: Uh, with?**_

 _ **Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**_

 _ **Marinette: Either way you look perfect mom.**_

 _ **Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**_

 _ **Tom: [off-camera] Marinette! Could you here a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?**_

 _ **Marinette: Well what?**_

 _ **Tom: My moustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**_

 _ **Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**_

 _ **Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)**_

 _ **Marinette: (chuckles) No problem dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**_

 _ **Marinette: You're going to be late!**_

 _ **Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**_

 _ **Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**_

 _ **Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**_

 _ **Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)**_

"So true!" Almost everyone except Chloe and Lila agreed with Marinette.

Marinette smiled at them. "It's not so bad…"

 _ **Scene: Restaurant. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.**_

 _ **(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**_

 _ **Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (notices Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.**_

 _ **Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**_

 _ **Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**_

 _ **Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)**_

Kim stared at the watch. "That seems pretty awesome."

Alix smiled although shifted a little, remembering vaguely what happened because of it and glanced at Adrien. "I'm sorry by the way."

Adrien blinked, a little confused. "Hmm?"

"I hurt you," Alix muttered. "As Timebreaker…"

Adrien's eyes dawned in realization and he smiled. "It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**_

 _ **Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**_

 _ **Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.**_

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her room doing homework.**_

 _ **Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**_

 _ **Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! (Tikki giggles)**_

"Tikki's very encouraging," Adrien commented. "Wish Plagg was like that."

"I do encourage you to relax more and enjoy things," Plagg said lazily popping a piece of cheddar cheese in his mouth.

"It can be distracting but she's amazing," Marinette admitted hugging Tikki close causing her to giggle and smile.

 _ **(The phone rings)**_

 _ **Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**_

 _ **Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**_

 _ **Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**_

 _ **Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadero on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**_

 _ **Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks)**_

"You transformed into Ladybug just for me?" Alix said touched and smiling at Marinette, leaning over to give her a hug.

Marinette flushed. "Well, yes partly and partly to see Adrien too…" She turned even redder at that causing Adrien to grin at her.

"Awwww my lady wanted to see me?" Adrien teased and Marinette slapped his shoulder.

 _ **Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadero, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**_

 _ **Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**_

"Flirt," Nino teased his best friend and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to be nice since she always stammered around me," Adrien defended himself.

 _ **Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**_

 _ **Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**_

 _ **Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**_

Kim groaned. "That sounded way better in my head."

Alya chuckled. "No wonder it didn't make sense out loud."

 _ **Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?**_

 _ **Marinette: (laughs)**_

 _ **Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year.**_

 _ **Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**_

 _ **Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**_

 _ **Nathaniel: No more dares!**_

 _ **Max: On your marks, get set...**_

 _ **Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)**_

 _ **Kim: Forfeiting already?**_

 _ **Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will ya, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**_

Alya's face fell. "I'm sorry Alix. If I had just held onto it, you wouldn't have been…"

Alix hung her head and Kim awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"It's neither of your faults," Marinette said frowning at both her best friend and Alix. "Hawkmoth just finds moments like these to strike."

 _ **Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a...**_

 _ **Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**_

 _ **Alya: (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**_

 _ **Max: On your marks, get set...GO!**_

 _ **(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**_

 _ **Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**_

 _ **Adrien: Need any help?**_

 _ **Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.**_

Adrien did a curtsy in front of Marinette. "Why thank you my lady, I aim to please."

Marinette tweaked his nose. "Silly kitty…"

 _ **Adrien: Uh?**_

 _ **Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)**_

 _ **Max: Last lap!**_

 _ **Alya: Amazing at holding things?**_

"What else was I supposed to say?" Marinette asked her best friend and Alya shrugged.

"You could just leave it at he was amazing," Alya replied and Marinette shrugged.

"He seemed confused," Marinette pointed out.

 _ **Marinette: (chatters)**_

 _ **Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**_

 _ **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**_

 _ **Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**_

 _ **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and gasps) (Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)**_

 _ **Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (Gasps)**_

 _ **Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**_

 _ **Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this?**_

Alix sunk into her chair and Alya threw her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Alix," Alya murmured, feeling bad for her.

Alix shook her head trying to smile. "Mari and Adrien say it's not completely our faults…I'm going to try to believe in that." Said people smiled at her.

 _ **Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**_

 _ **Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**_

 _ **Marinette: It was an accident!**_

 _ **Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**_

Kim winked at Alix. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are apologizing to you, what a moment."

Alix rolled her eyes at him but did smile a little bit more genuinely now.

 _ **Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**_

 _ **Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)**_

 _ **Marinette: Alix, wait!**_

 _ **Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**_

 _ **Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**_

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves stick in air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**_

"Nooroo, why are you helping him?" Tikki said sadly looking down sadly. "Look at the pain he's causing."

"Tikki, he doesn't have a choice," Plagg said frowning. "He doesn't want to help Hawkmoth…" He flew over, hugging her gently.

"I know but…" Tikki looked upset but didn't say anymore.

"Awwww those poor kwamis," Rose cooed seeing them so sad and feeling bad for them.

Marinette glanced at Adrien. "I don't recognize where Hawkmoth's lair is at all." She felt bad for the two kwamis but she had a feeling the only way to help them was to find Hawkmoth.

"Me neither but his voice sounds awfully familiar," Adrien said with a small frown.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Nadja Chamack is knocking at the door, but no one is there.**_

 _ **Waiter: Bon appetit.**_

 _ **(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**_

 _ **Tom: It's Ms. Chamack. Hello? Yes, I... I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (Starts calling Marinette)**_

 _ **Scene: The Trocadero.**_

 _ **Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**_

 _ **Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**_

 _ **Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**_

 _ **Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**_

 _ **Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad...**_

 _ **(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**_

 _ **Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**_

 _ **Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**_

 _ **Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**_

 _ **Tom: She was listening to music.**_

 _ **(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**_

 _ **Adrien: Run!**_

 _ **(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**_

 _ **Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**_

 _ **Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**_

 _ **Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**_

 _ **Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**_

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**_

 _ **Timebreaker: Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Noooo!**_

 _ **Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.**_

 _ **Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)**_

"Awwww is my lady missing me?" Adrien teased her and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Timebreaker was one of our tougher akumas," Marinette reminded him. "I'm glad we went back in time otherwise…there's no way I could have saved Alix by myself."

Adrien frowned. "You're strong, Mari. You would have found a way even without me."

Marinette shook her head. "We're strong when we fight as a team."

 _ **Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals Mylène's energy)**_

 _ **Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**_

 _ **Timebreaker: Exactly!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.**_

 _ **Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Nooo!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**_

 _ **Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**_

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**_

 _ **Ivan: Ahhh!**_

 _ **Timebreaker: Keep your hands to yourself!**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earring!**_

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**_

Marinette pulled Adrien into her arms holding him close to make sure he was still with her.

"Mari?" Adrien said confused and flushing at his Lady hugging him.

"I almost lost you," Marinette whispered, eyes watering. "You would have died…" She buried her head in his shoulder blades. "I wasn't worth that kitty…you could have been…"

Adrien gently stroked Marinette's ponytail. "I knew you'd save me. It was a risk but I don't like seeing my lady losing to the enemy. I'll never let you down, Marinette."

"It was so close," Marinette whispered. "I would have never seen you again…"

"You would have saved me," Adrien said confidently, murmuring gently in her ear and held her until she calmed down a little bit, focusing on her and only her ignoring Alix's apologetic looks.

 _ **Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**_

"I'd never let her take your Miraculous," Marinette mumbled, voice muffled due to her head being in Adrien's shoulder blades.

Adrien smiled at her. "Believe me, I know that."

 _ **Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**_

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**_

 _ **Chloé: Whatcha got there?**_

 _ **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**_

 _ **Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**_

 _ **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**_

 _ **Timebreaker: My watch!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**_

 _ **(Chloé breaks the watch)**_

"So that's what happened," Chloe remembered that day being very confusing. "You were trying to protect me from Timebreaker."

"Yeah," Marinette mumbled. "It made things worse though."

 _ **Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**_

 _ **Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Everyone, get our of here! Don't let her touch you!**_

 _ **Adrien: Time to transform.**_

 _ **Marinette: Who are you?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**_

 _ **Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**_

 _ **Marinette: Crazy!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**_

 _ **Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**_

 _ **Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**_

"That must have been pretty crazy," Alya agreed. "I think I'm confused already." She glanced at Marinette who was still holding onto Adrien as if he would disappear.

 _ **(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**_

 _ **Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**_

"See?" Adrien said trying to cheer his lady up. "I'm right there and making my stupid cat jokes again."

Marinette managed a shaky laugh. "Y-yeah…"

"Please cheer up, Bugaboo," Adrien said softly. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Marinette placed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad…"

 _ **Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**_

 _ **(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.) Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.**_

 _ **Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**_

 _ **Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**_

 _ **(They start to fight.)**_

 _ **Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**_

 _ **Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them! (The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**_

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her**_

 _ **Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**_

 _ **Tom: It's all good.**_

 _ **Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...**_

 _ **Tikki: Mission accomplished.**_

 _ **Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**_

 _ **Scene: Trocadero. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.**_

 _ **Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**_

 _ **Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**_

 _ **Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**_

 _ **Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**_

Alix grimaced. "Sorry you two…"

"Stop apologizing," Adrien said since Marinette still wasn't talking all that much. "We may get hurt during all this but at the same time, we know it's not your fault. Hawkmoth is responsible for all this and we're going to stop him, both for Paris and for Tikki and Plagg."

Everyone stared at him in awe before all of them except for Lila broke out into cheers for Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 _ **(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**_

 _ **Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**_

 _ **Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**_

 _ **Ladybug 2: Thanks!**_

 _ **Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**_

 _ **Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**_

 _ **Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**_

Chloe chortled. "Really Adrien?"

Adrien just grinned at her while Marinette swatted his shoulder.

 _ **Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**_

 _ **Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**_

 _ **(The Timebreakers skate away)**_

 _ **Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?**_

 _ **Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time.**_

 _ **(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**_

 _ **Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

 _ **Ladybug 2: Of course!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)**_

 _ **Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)**_

 _ **Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**_

 _ **(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**_

 _ **Timebreaker: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**_

 _ **(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**_

 _ **Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Now! (The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**_

 _ **Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**_

 _ **Alix: Huh?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (Gives Alix the watch)**_

 _ **Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**_

Alix agreed with her on-screen self. "I really shouldn't have, you were right Marinette."

Marinette managed a smile. "It's alright, it turned out well." She looked into Adrien's eyes who squeezed her reassuringly.

 _ **Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**_

 _ **Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**_

 _ **Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**_

 _ **Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (Swings away) Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**_

"I was right anyway wasn't I?" Adrien said cheekily and Marinette blushed, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You were," Marinette agreed easily enough. "And I'm glad. I couldn't have a better partner and boyfriend than you."

It was Adrien's turn to blush but he smiled at her. "I could say the same for you, Bugaboo."

 _ **Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**_

"Never!" Marinette said firmly, Adrien nodding in agreement.

"You'll never get our Miraculouses nor be unstoppable!" Adrien agreed as well.

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.**_

 _ **Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**_

 _ **Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.**_

 _ **Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**_

 _ **Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**_

 _ **Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**_

 _ **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)**_

 _ **(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**_

"Awwwww that's so sweet!" Rose and Tikki cooed together.

Marinette smiled while Adrien looked a bit saddened.

 _Why can't my dad be like that?_ Adrien thought, looking down at his own hands. Marinette saw his expression and curled closer to him.

"My parents really admire Cat Noir you know," Marinette said trying to cheer him up. "They find his puns pretty cool and really appreciate that you protected their daughter twice in her civilian form."

Adrien did smile at that. "I'm glad…you're lucky, Marinette."

Marinette kissed his cheek. "I'm never letting you feel lonely again. I'm your family. Well…and Nino, Rose and Alya of course." She winked at the three.

"We're all here for you," Rose added sweetly.

Nino nodded in firm agreement. "Bros till the end."

Alya twirled her cell phone in her hand. "You're family to us, Agreste."

Chloe hesitated before putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "I know I'm not always the greatest friends but I'm here for you too…I hope you know that." She flushed a little, quickly removing her hand and looking away.

Adrien beamed at all his friends before turning to glance at Chloe, giving her a soft smile. "Believe me, I know that Chlo. You did stand up to my father to let me come to school after all. Thanks." He was glad watching this show was bringing out the old Chloe he knew as a kid who he practically joked with about being his secret twin sister.

Nathaniel smiled a bit at that. Maybe Adrien really did view Chloe as a sister…

Emily clapped her hands. "Ok guys, are we ready for the next episode or should we take a tea break? Marinette, Adrien I need to talk to you two before we start the next one."

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other before looking at Emily.

"Sure, let's take a tea break then," Marinette said softly. "We'll go into the other room to talk."

Emily nodded, leading the way, the two teens following after her.


End file.
